


Void squad

by Green_T



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_T/pseuds/Green_T
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Buried in a hillside far from spawn lies a base, deep enough to house the beings inside, if the residents use common sense. Unfortunately for us it's their common lacking trait. The most often resident of this barracks is currently trying to commit murder on his fellow shadow and comrade.

“Dammit. You two! Knock it off!!” Leviathan is pulling on the back of Apex’s armour trying to pry him off Killjoy. Apex is wrestling him into the plush carpet while Killjoy tries to remove Apexs hand from his face.

Humming travels through the base eerily from a nice arm chair where local king of shadows, Eldritch dimension, and local bastard dad sits with the morning paper and a cup of tea. The paper is held gently upside down displaying the headline “Spawn still half underwater! Leviathan what the fuck!” Abyss sips at his empty tea cup and hums in ominous content.

“If you two dont stop fighting there will be extra arms and a feral can of whoop ass opened upon this land!” Leviathan snarls at them pulling sideways at Apexs arm, slapping his tail into the side of his head to try and distract his foe careful not to mess up his visor, his claws are larger and his nose and jaw extends further into a muzzle as he starts to shift into a more feral forum, the start of a secondary pair of arms starts to show. The threat of a leviathan wreaking the living room catches Abyss’s attention and a darkness spreads over the room. 

“Don't you go and do that Leviathan, We already have a new sun roof in the training room from a failed water tension forum.” Abyss glares at the pile made of his squadron as Leviathan falls backward knocking over a coffee table dragging Apex down after him so the two collide on the floor groaning. Killjoy pulls himself to his feet with fury in his eyes.

“You better run my dude.” Leviathan pushes Apex off him and nods to the now free to speak poet.

“Apex go throw yourself in leviathan's pool and try to swim, for it will be less horrific for you then what I will do if I catch you.” Killjoy pulls out his spare sword and advances on his greatest pain in the ass. Said pain grins like a pursuit predator that got his prey to run and launches into one of the hallways of the barracks to turn the tables of this hunt.

…

Lest be told Apex did not win that fight, the fury of a poet is potent. Leviathan is desperately trying to clean the coffee table and decor he knocked over in his tumble. Unfortunately for him walking and turning involves a lot more movement and adjustment then the average shadow. He turns to grab a vase that fell only to hear a thud.

“Dammit.” Another expensive tea cup falls prey to his tail and he turns to pick up the glass only for something else to fall. A sigh of frustration and a stumble later and Leviathan is walking out of the living area with a sour expression and arm full of shattered glass.

They all hear and feel the pull of the void and wisps of darkness dance in the corner of their eyes. Meeting time, they had showed up a day ago to camp in base until this meeting. Leviathan adjusts himself and starts to run down the halls of the barracks with his tail held stiff as a counter balance and his claws clicking with each impact with the hard floors. Killjoy packs up his book and saunters into one of the tunnels near the library. Apex slides down a fireman's pole in an oddly leviathan shaped hole in the roof from the surface into the training room where he disappears into a shadow on the wall.

Abyss sits alone in the meeting room, it's made of dark bricks and the walls fizzle with wisps of darkness. A room perfectly fit for him to make his presence stronger and more intimidating. His squadron enter at the same time, they have no fear of this room and walk in without worry. Leviathan is hanging from one of Apex’s shoulders while his tail thumps on the floor in his laughter.

“Off Hahaha You got him good just -Fwoop and you launched out and got em!” Apex smirks at Killjoy who is frowning with a drawing of an exclamation point slimed onto his shirt to cover his @.

“Now you look just as shocked as you should.”

“Boys we have a meeting, it's not time to terrorise your team mate.”

The trio settle both in attitude and into their seats. Killjoy has a nice plush seat while Apex sits on a stool where he can sit higher than his fellows. Leviathan is sitting in a backwards fold up chair so he doesnt crush his tail. Abyss is the only one whose chair matches the decor. 

“First topic isssss- Puzzler.” Abyss pulls a paper slip from a bucket, everybody knows it was the only slip in there. 

“Great nothing i like to talk about more than your opposing god like being with the stature of a seagull and an ego to match.”

“Indeed. Now then, there are a few more outposts we know of already that need to be dealt with, as usual Killjoy Apex the two of you will be the frontal forces and recon while Leviathan will make sure the base is unsalvageable.”

“I came in like a wrecking ball!”

“Hmmmm. Now then our current informant didn't have much more than the locations but that's all we really need.”

...

Our merry band sits around their steadiest table, for this is a game of high stakes. Jenga, the wildest game on this side of the hermitcraft server. Apex sits leaning forwards to reach a block and place it on the top no problem. Killjoy is standing at the edge of the table on the side closest to the tower where he in turn grabs a risky supporting block and yanks it out with one fluid motion for speed makes it move smoothly without resistance, setting it on top of the wavering tower. Leviathan is practically laying on a pile of pillows on a small couch, not a part of him touches the floor as his tail wraps around a beam on the roof and he leans over the jenga tower making sure he doesn't stumble into the table in any way. His larger clawed hands leave nhim only able to grab edge pieces which he does, setting it slightly askew on the top of the pile. Abyss isn't playing but kicks his legs up on the table anyways to slowly stress everyone out.


	2. Chapter 2

Humming floats through the base, resonating off stone walls and through corridors as the voice's owner shuffles through halls. Yellow eyes peek past rimmed glasses, picking through the halls and removing some clutter ranging from arrows stuck in walls to random scraps. Commonly dark grey scales are found across the floor near corners and furniture. Any possible place where leviathan could bump into something and shed scales they lie around like glitter. 

They get everywhere and are a pain to clean. He hums at the start of an old tune again as he makes his way to leviathans main training room, the floor is covered in water and scales from him getting into spars, seemingly whenever a scale takes to much damage it just falls off and grows back in, him getting his shit kicked in by Apex's weapon training leaves the floor swathed with the smaller scales. He makes sure to kick any of them into the deep pool of water in the middle of the cavern, the sunlight streaming down from the hole in the ceiling hitting hanging chains from the roof and bouncing off the water as glittering scales sink deep into the depths. Each of them have their own specific training area that they built themselves, he himself spent lots of time making his training area a barracks like area with weapons and targets, apex trains in the woods outside most often, and Leviathan used his bulk to dig out a massive reservoir underground where he could practice his transformations, and now a days his trident fighting. As he leaves the cavern back into the hall he hears the loud clank of claws agents metal, a familiar sound indeed, coming from the mission prep room where they store weapons and supplies. 

Stepping silently into the room his irritation grows with his eyes, in front of him stands Apex leaning forwards with leviathan settled on his shoulders, tail wrapped around his chest and large clawed hands clanking against the lockers as Leviathan reaches above the tall locker to tray and garb his axe out of its case. 

"And just pray may tell are you doing?" He grabs the small step stool hidden by the door and drops it beside them, shoving leviathan in the side just hard enough to throw him off Apex's shoulder with his tail nearly dragging Apex to the ground after him.

"Ow- ah uh nothing!, your humming was nice!" Leviathan scrabbles to stand and snaps when Apex elbows him in the leg for dragging him down.

"We were checking out all the gear in here, know your friend more than you know even your foe. That includes your fancy axe."

He glares at his co-workers rolling his eyes in mock annoyance. A truly annoyed grunt from besides them draws the group's attention to the mock locker room shower area, where a bathroom stall opens to reveal their astute leader brushing nothing off of his suit.

**"I swear we really need better hidden passages than that, that is just humiliating and unacceptable. Leviathan I have no idea how you dig those things out let alone use them as passages on a regular basis."**

Leviathan balks at the insult to his passage making skills. "It's a tradition! Solo told me about it ages back, it's a good joke!"

"You mean the toilet passages are a tradition? What shadow in their right mind came up with those." Apex scoffs

"Actually I'm fairly sure Grian and Ren came up with that during area 77."

**"It's a shit fucking tradition is what it is."**

"You're all the worst, can't take a good joke." Leviathan huffs through his teeth, sinking past everyone into a shower drain, the tunnel that leads to the bottom of his pool, he's most likely going to sulk where they can't come pester him, well, other than Abyss, Abyss can pester anybody anywhere.

He sighs deeply before he has to ensue anymore chatter from his boss and apex, swinging his axe around onto his back, setting the step stool by the door he ducks into a crack on the wall, slipping into a passage between the walls and sweeping through half the base until he can slip out of the wall through a keyhole, settling into the kitchen and living area. It's mostly clean after the last incident, he can probably find more scales near the coffee table if he looks but he doesn't bother, cleaning is too much of a hassle to think of at this point. Instead he swings around the island and opens the fridge, nothing real actually inside it for the most part, fake food made to look like those the hermits eat, all to disguise this place as a hermits hidden base instead of their base of operations. In one of the drawers is a hoard of splash potions for healing and utility around the base, they can't drink potions but the splash versions work nearly as well. He grabs a few max duration splash invisibility potions and pushes the drawers shut, closing the fridge. Settling his back against the island counter. Dropping one of the potions into the floor the particles drift up and around him, these work slightly less considering their glowing yellow accents still show, but they make it easier to sneak around during daylight hours where their dark bodies would give them away out of the shadows. He runs his hands along his arm, feeling the skin but not seeing anything, his eyes are drawn to the colourful mass of pictures on the fridge. Some are drawings Apex had made, works of crayon slowly upping in quality, one is very well done, depicting him and Apex sparring, one is of Apex punting some Vex. Off in the corner is a photograph pinned up, Merino and Abyss standing side by side of Zedalph, Zed has arms around both their shoulders. Abyss looks straight at the camera with an eerie smile and too white teeth, while Merino just holds up a peace sign and looks like he would rather be anywhere else, probably with his companions Salsa and Trigger. The other half of the fridge is taken up by a large collage of photos, pictures of leviathan, taken by Shadoc most likely, given by the dark claws that dip into frame now and again, they range from leviathan falling off places, to pictures from meet ups with a giant Leviathan carrying shadows on his back. A few contain both Shadoc and Leviathan reading books or relaxing with one another in what seems to be a medical room with white walls and a blue stripe. Some have Doc in them as well, mostly with Leviathan shouting at him or snarling as is expected.

In most of the pictures Shadoc looks much happier and in some he seems proud and confident, like the with Shadoc pinning Leviathan's arm down to a table after what was seemingly an arm wrestling match, Leviathan head hung in shame but a smile clearly playing on his face. He's glad Shadoc is doing better, remembering ages ago when he spoke with him, the demeanor was different in these pictures, the same but more grown into itself obviously. He looks down at his axe that he had absentmindedly pulled into his lap and started fiddling with. The name  _ Joe hills _ carved in a decorative scrawl on the handle. He smiles softly, standing up and treading out of the base, glowing yellows and grey particles drifting in swirls around his invisible forum.

…

A dark figure moves through a grove with quick and precise movements, sun glittering through leaf cover to leave speckled light dance over Apex, sword gleaming to match his visor. Sword held over shoulder in a wrath stance before striking forward into a cut against an unseen enemy, arm following the blade as an extension of movement. The momentum from the heavy cut swings back up and is sent back down in another fast cut that settles near the ground into a fool's stance, relaxed and allowing for recovery. Quickly bringing up the diamond blade in a deflection which moves into a thrust that would land in an opponent's upper torso. Fast precise and hostile swipes geared to pressure opponents around the field.

He slows back into a fool's guard, resting his blade for a moment of breath. Flickers of color fly past his visor, other shadows and hermits going about their day, he can feel the pulse of everyone's presences about daily life. Launching into a sequence of evasions and parrys he passes his sword back into his right hand to start the practice over with his other hand. The dizzying chime of the vexdows off in their hoard beneath wels base, the lackadaisical saunter of solo through the day care, the unmoving pile of shadows beside solo, killjoy walking besides Joe far in the distance, shadowless hermits fluttering about their bases, the tell tale crashing of Leviathan clambering around in the base behind him. He knows so much about everyone's day to day habits just from their markers moving about on his mental map. Small habits and daily routines flowing into one another all around. Swapping hands he moves into a flurry of different counter cuts. Every day seems so similar over how much time passes. Not even passing odd blips on his radar spark much reward. He starts his way back into the living area of the base by the front entrance.

...

Deep under the ground Apex fought on is a curious sight. The dark reptilian form of Leviathan tearing through the ground with reckless abandon, his forum glows with flowing markings that contracting motions slithering up and down his body slowly, a partial transformation held in a balancing act, 2 sets of strong arms dig into the earth in a undulating pattern ripping the earth in front of him out and behind him and he clears a new tunnel out of the base, thicker legs and clawed feet push the mounds of dirt and gravel further behind him and the distractingly long tail pushes all the debris into the walls to keep it from collapsing. The longer muzzle releases strings of hums and rumbles, halfway between song and snarl as he moves steadily through the underground. He knows he isn't really built for this, his sailfin dragging on the low roof of his tunnel and dropping clumps of dirt from the ceiling onto his lab coat that's more brown then grey at this point. Claws and webbing filled with mud and dirt, the cloud of dust that has settled into the indents of his pseudo gills leaving an irritating itch resembling a pebble lodged in one's shoes. He persevered through it, it's much faster and more effective than him trying to fumble a shovel between his claws. It's also much better for training, helping him more reliably hold what he has dubbed his 'water tension' forum, he can feel his power an ocean normally ready to lap into a frenzied rage of a typhoon now calmly settled in his smaller forums container instead of the ocean like basin it calls for, a bubble of water floats atop the glass being held back gently by water tension and a lot of practice, allowing for the extra pair of arms and the even sturdier limbs and tail, the additive of his extra sensory organs lining his longer muzzle helps him make sense of his darker surroundings, the receptive pits allowing him a vague sense of his surrounding even if it's fuzzy out of the water, his extra pair of eyes much better for seeing in the dark and lighting up his path.

He breaks through a stone brick wall allowing himself to collapse in the round indent of his tunnel in exhaustion, his arms fusing together into a single pair along with his extra pair of eyes. Muzzle slowly shrinks back into his nose and mouth, he looks smaller by the end and much more tired, his front starts to languidly spill out of the tunnel and onto the tile of the kitchen.

"Leviathan you're absolutely filthy, don't track that onto the carpet, Abyss will kill you." Apex looks up from where he is polishing his blade on the carpeted floor of the living room, sitting on a decorative pillow he must have grabbed off one of the couches.

Sighing, he pushed slowly up from his melted position on the tile floor, trying not to get clumps of dirt on the floor but failing as they fell out of his claws and shale free of his coat as the movement of standing shakes the monsoon of brown dust free.

"I'll clean it up later or something? I gotta go rinse off my gills are on fire."

"Levia… don't you dar- Apex is cut off by the Leviathan himself shaking dirt and mud free from his hair coat and scales before making a mad dash toward his training room where he can wash off and escape the now indignant Apex who thunders after him through the halls.


End file.
